The Forbidden
by Aeron Thana and Yue Helios
Summary: Had the child of demititans in it, going to CHB. Now discontinued to rewrite later.   Need OCs for another story. If you wan to submit, go to the latest chapter where I have the stuff I need.
1. Prologue

**Me: A chapter!**

**Jayden: Well duh.**

**Me: Shutdup.**

**Dylan: She can't, you got her, and she comes with those faults.**

**Jayden: Yea- Hey, wait a minute…**

**Me: Okay, now let me just let you guys know a few things:**

**~ The main characters are Jayden Ryan Williams and Dylan Jordan Williams, but they do not use their last names. They are twins.**

**~ The OCs might be changed a bit. Not by too much.**

**~ I do not own PJO.**

**~ The story starts sometime around TLO. The "{Six Years Ago}" part is six years before TLO. Kay? Kay.**

**Jayden: Don't forget your request.**

**Dylan: What request?**

**Jayden: You know the request from the person…**

**Me: Ohhh.**

**Dylan: What request!**

**Me: That request.**

**Dylan: WHAT REQUEST?**

**Jayden: Sheesh, calm your buttons.**

**Dylan: Buttons?**

**Me: I have a friend that actually says that.**

**Jayden: The request.**

**Me: Oh yeah, the request. I had a request from **goddess of lakes **about couples. Well, I'm still not sure so I might not be able to put them up. I'll probably get it by next chapter though so next chapter will be the story and couples. **

**Dylan: You know, you passed the deadline.**

**Me: I did? Oh crap, I did. **

**Dylan: I'm pretty sure it's been about 13 days. Almost two weeks.**

**Me: Crap, crap, crap. It's not my fault! My math teacher always gives homework! **

**Dylan: Oh wait, you said two weeks as a deadline too. You have to update today or tomorrow.**

**Me: Phew! Now, on with the chapter!**

**Jayden: Drumroll please! *crickets start chirping* Oh just start the story, flashback, thing.**

{Six Years Ago}

Lies. That's what my life's made of, lies. All the, "I'm sorry." 's and "I will never hurt you again." 's. All LIES!

This time, he hurt her. I always take the shots; take the pain, for her. But this time, he didn't miss his shot, he hurt her. That's when I snapped.

I grabbed her and ran. Ran from the man I was forced to call my father. Ran from the house I was supposed to call my home, the one with so many bad memories. I ran from my so called, "happy" life.

I ran with Dylan, my sister, at my side, the streets so quiet, I could hear my sister panting, trying to keep up. I slowed to a stop and so did she. My twin sister looks exactly like me, same light brown hair, green eyes, the only difference is that I have silver and black streaks in my hair and she has silver and dark purple streaks.

I turned to scan my surroundings and saw an abandoned warehouse. I felt an invisible tug towards it. I knew my sister felt one too. I shoved open the door with my shoulder and my sister followed me in. Each step I took echoed off the walls.

The walls, floors, and boxes were coated in a layer of dust. Chains, long and short, hung from the ceiling. I felt a sudden attachment to this place. I turned to see my sister opening up one of the gigantic boxes. All I saw was blue stuff. When I walked closer I realized they were gymnastic mats. They were about five inches thick. They felt soft and cushiony, like I could fall twenty feet onto it and I wouldn't a single bone.

When we unpacked the other boxes, I saw they had more gymnastics mats, non- perishable food, and gallons of gallons of water. When we explored the warehouse, I saw two dozen bedrooms (at least I thought they were bedrooms, since they had beds), a large kitchen, a large living room with half a dozen couches, and a dining room three school buses long and five school buses wide with a large dusty table in the middle surrounded with chairs.

"I think this is a run-away warehouse." Said Dylan, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" I said spinning around to face her.

"You know, a place, where adults work to find kids that run away from home?"

"Oh, that makes sense."

"I wonder why it's abandoned."

"Maybe there weren't a lot of run-aways in the area.

"Could be. Let's go see what's in the rest of those boxes. I'm starving."

I laughed. One of my sisters's many life mottos were, "If it's edible, eat it." It was amazing how we could be abused one minute, then, less than an hour later, we're laughing. That's pretty good considering we're only six years old.

Did I mention we were abused? Well, before we got to today's abusing part, we were at the doctor's office, because our school was wondering why we were so fidgety and couldn't read a single letter. Turns out, we have ADHD and dyslexia. When we go home, our dad hit us (again) and I always blocked my sister's shots, even though it just causes me more pain.

I only did it so that if I became crippling because of it, she wouldn't have to deal with it. She was the only reason I didn't commit suicide. That's right, a six year old girl, knows what it was and was going to commit suicide. Now that we were away from him, we were happy. I walked into the room filled with boxes and found an envelope. My sister walked up behind me and asked, "What's that?"

"An envelope."

"I know that, what's in the envelope?"

"I don't know. Does it look like I opened it?"

"So open it."

"But we're dyslexic, we can't read."

"Just open it."

"Yes Dictator Dylan."

"Shut up Sergeant Sarcasm."

"Sheesh."

"OPEN THE DAMN ENVELOPE!"

"Fine, fine."

I opened it and, surprisingly, I knew what it said:

_My daughters,_

_ If you're reading this right now, it means you found your new home. I have given you everything you need for the next six months. After that, you're on your own. I know you are just six-year olds, but you can do a lot more than any other mortal man can. You are special. You are daughters of Gaea. You can control what I can, but to a limit. In one of the offices, you will find three dozen file cabinets, filled with history you need to know about Camp Half-Blood and the other children of the Titans. Everything you will need is in that office. I want you to train the children and the other children of the Titans. Everything you will need is in that office. I want you to train the children you find, the demititans. You will face many things that will be able to kill you so be safe. Also, this building you're in, it is hidden. It cannot be seen by a mortal or monster. You are safe here. Train hard. Learn and use your powers. Hopefully, in the end, you will learn your side. Our side. I hope you will find out that my side is the right side._

_Your mother,_

_Gaea._

I crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room, "Bitch." I muttered.

"If her side is the right side, I'd die." Said Dylan.

"Of all the goddesses we could have had as a mother, it had to be that one. She's evil! I might not know a lot of big words, but Greek mythology is the one thing I am sure about."

"We're six years old. How are we supposed to do all that?"

"I don't know but she was right about one thing, this is our new home."

"What?"

"You heard her, no one can find us here, and no one can take us away. We won't be hunted here."

"Whatever."

"Wait, what's Camp Half-Blood?"

"What?"

"The thing in the letter, some camp."

"I don't know. Maybe it would say something in the file cabinet she was talking about. She said we had to find people."

"I don't mind doing that, I mind being evil."

"Just look for the office."

"I'm older; I should be giving you orders."

"Only by a few minutes."

"That still counts."

"Whatever."

"Go look for the office."

"This place is weird."

"Go look for the office."

"It smells like pickles."

"Go look for the office."

"I have to pee."

"Go look for the bathroom."

"Fine." And she walked out of the room.

I walked out of the office behind her and started to walk back toward the entrance. I passed a room with a wooden door, unlike the other ones with steel doors. I shoved it open and found 5 piles of laptops piled in the corner, at least 30 file cabinets and a dartboard. Then I heard a flush. I stick my head out the door and yelled, "DYLAN GET OVER HERE I FOUND THE OFFICE!"

"OKAY BE QUIET!" and then footsteps.

As soon as she walked in she said, "Ooooh, laptops!"

"Yep."

"Do you think they're ours?"

"Well I don't see anyone else claiming it's theirs."

"Yay!"

"Don't forget the file cabinets." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah."

"Exactly."

When I walked over to the cabinets, I saw they were labeled. Some had labels that said, "Camp Half-Blood." And some had "Demititans." On them. I opened the one that said "Demititans" and pulled out a sheet of paper sticking out.

Once I read the words I widened my eyes and yelled, "DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN, DYLAN-"

"SHUT UP!"

I shoved the paper under her nose and said, "Look! It's Kaitlin!"

She scanned the paper and yelled, "Oh my freaking gods!"

You see, besides the abused part, we had one friend. Kaitlin Lee. She was Korean, American, and, apparently, Greek. She was our best and only friend when we met at the park once.

"She's a demititan?" said Dylan.

"Noooooo… She's a turkey."

"That did explain why she always hated Thanksgiving."

"Idiot."

"That's not nice."

"Who ever said I was nice?"

"Er… no one."

"Exactly."

Silence.

"Why don't we get Kaitlin now? I'm bored." Said Dylan.

"Suuuure, let's go to those monsters and let them eat us!" Insert fake gasp. "Don't forget the barbeque sauce!"

Dylan slapped the file cabinet. "Why does everything have to be so hard?"

I patted her on the shoulder. "If it wasn't hard, it would be life."

Dylan slapped the cabinet again. Then again. Again. Again. I sighed and opened the file cabinet.

"Wow." I muttered. "They're about 20 people here." Dylan snatched the papers from my hand.

"Daughter of Leto, daughter of Coeus, son of Coeus, daughter of Kronos, wow."

I saw a box in the file cabinet's corner and pulled it out. "Ew, it's all sticky." I said.

"Open it." Said Dylan.

"Yes, I can really open it when my fingers are stuck to it."

"Use your _other _fingers."

"I knew that."

"Sure you did."

I pried open the box and a sudden bright light filled the room. I heard the clinking of metal and the sound of metal being clipped together. When the bright light stopped, the box was empty and Dylan had a new bracelet.

Dylan opened her mouth "What the h-"

"Language." I told her.

"hamburgers." She finished with a blank look on her face.

"What is that?"

"A charm bracelet."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Oh, so you can curse but I can't?"

"Exactly."

"Hypocrite."

"I don't feel the least offended by that."

"…"

"…"

Dylan started pulling on the charm bracelet and said, "IT WON'T COME OFF!"

I snorted. "Of course it won't. _Mother_" I oh-so viciously spat that word "must have cursed it."

"What does it say on the box?"

"What box?"

"The box the thing came in."

"Oh." I picked it up and noticed the instructions. "Man, maybe mom does have a brain. She knows we don't know everything."

"If mom had a brain, she would make this thing removable." Dylan said, still tugging at the bracelet.

"… good point."

_CLANG!_

"What was that?" I said.

"What was what?"

_CLANG!_

"That!"

"What _was_ that?'

"How am I supposed to know? I'm asking you that?"

"Let's go see what it is."

"May-"

_CLANG!_

"be it's a monster."

"So grab a sharp pointy object. I'm gonna trust you won't stab me with it by mistake." Dylan said pointing to the unnaturally sharp screwdriver in the corner.

We crept to the hallway. It was empty.

_CLANG!_

"It's coming from down there." I said, pointing to the direction of the entrance. We tiptoed to the entrance and saw a person. Whoa, back up, not a person. People don't have hooves and furry legs.

"Hello?" I squeaked out. Hey! Don't blame me, if you saw a random goat thing in your ware- er, living room, wouldn't you freak out?

The goat man jumped and spun around. He had a goatee (haha, goat, _goat_ee). "Wh-who are yo-you?" He said, trembling.

"I'm Jayden, this is Dylan." Dylan slapped my head.

"You just tell a random goat man our names? Are you stupid?"

"Yes I am thank you for noticing." I said rolling my eyes at her. When I scanned the room, I saw there were at least 15 goat men, people, things.

"Um, so, what are you doing here?" said one of the goat monsters.

"We, supposedly, live here." Dylan smacked me again.

"Yeah, sure, tell random strangers about us."

"Well, we're the stranger ones so technically, they are not stranger."

Dylan face palmed.

"Um, are you, um, demigods?" the goat thing we first saw said.

The satyr sitting on the couch said, "See? This, Gabriel, is the reason we're not wanted anymore! You always do your job wrong." The goat's eyes lost their fear, now there was only annoyance.

"It's not like you do any better Theodore."

"Well at least I know the difference between a demigod and a monster."

"So do me! It's _Brandon _who's the idiot!"

"Excuse me?" said a different goat man. "Well at least I-"

A taller goat man stood up, "QUIET! All of you!"

The goat aliens quieted. He pointed to us.

"Are you demigods?"

"Er, yes and no." I said.

The alien looked at me with confusion.

"Er, we kind of maybe found out our mother is Mother Earth, who is, by the way, not very motherly."

Goat man's jaw dropped.

"But-but, it's not, pos-po-possible." He spluttered.

The goat people looked at each other and stared at us intently.

"They're not lying, great." Muttered the head goat.

"Of course we aren't goat man."

"Goat man! My name is Ashton!" he said in an exasperated tone, "Goat man." He muttered, "I guess it's not the most insulting I've heard."

"Cool, you have the word ash in your name!" I said.

He looked at me, "And why is that good?"

"Because you get ash when you burn stuff, like paper."

He made a weird goat-y sound, "You burn stuff made of dead dryads!"

I raised my hands in defense, "It was only once, and it was a test grade I didn't want my dad to see."

He frowned, "Test grade? But you're only six, aren't you?" I nodded, "Why would you be taking tests that early? Why would you be going to school that early?"

Dylan gave me a look that said _Don't let them know too much. But don't lie. I think they can read emotions._ Then she spoke up, "Our dad wanted us to be smart at a younger age. He said it was good for us."

Ashton started muttering, "What a _great_ father. In fact, what a _great_ mother."

"Okay, now that you know about us, who are _you?" _ Dylan said.

"We are satyrs." _Oh, _I thought, _so that's what they are. _"We are, well, were, protectors. The camp said we weren't good enough and told us to each find one demigod and bring them to camp successfully, or else we are banished."

Silence.

"This matches." I said. Everybody looked at me.

"What are you talking about Jayden?"

"We have to find about 20 kids. That's 22 kids including us."

"But what do we do?" said Brandon.

"You help us. We find them, bring them here, and train them. Like my mom said in the note, only, we aren't on her side."

"Train them?"

"We can find stuff online. That's the point of the internet."

Silence.

"Sure it is."

{End Flashback}

**It might be kinda sucky, but it's a prologue, the best I could do. It gets better later. By the way, I am going to delete the previous chapters, all of them, but PM me if you want to know their powers again.**


	2. We Head to Camp TheyWillKillUs

**Me: Hehe, er, hi?**

**Jayden: Hi? Hi? That's all you say? You haven't updated for more than three weeks. You practically abandoned us for a month! Actually! More than a month! What's wrong with you!**

**Me: I'm naturally depressed and I have two projects due in the same week. My math teacher gives us homework every single day except for once on Halloween. My Outside Reading Project is due on Thursday and I have to draw a cover and you **_**know **_**I can't draw human beings!**

**Dylan: *sighs* Just start the story.**

**Me: I don't own PJO! Oh, and go to my profile! You need to vote whether Annabeth is a nice person or a mean person in my story.**

* * *

><p>Present Time:<p>

Jayden's POV

"Get back!" I yelled at the clump of kids holding their swords and shields in a defensive position. This is awful. The Minotaur, Chimera, AND Echidna. We got rid of Echidna already, considering she doesn't exactly fight, but the Minotaur had a battle ax and the Chimera breathed fire. Not exactly fun is it? Actually, it is. Anyway…

"ROAAAAR!" the Minotaur said as he was slashed in the leg. "Draw!" I heard Dylan shout.

"Release!" About a dozen arrows flew in the air and rained down on the bull man. Screaming in rage, he exploded into sand.

A blast of fire almost turned me into a fish stick as I leaped about a foot backward. My head snapped to my left and I rolled out of the way the tail of the Chimera almost hit me in the head. My hand smoothly unsheathed one of my six (I had seven, but I lost one, long story) throwing knives. In an overhand position, my arm pulled back and shot my knife into the Chimera's mouth as it was about to breath another blast of blistering fire. Pain seared through my arm as I scraped it, and my leg as its tail hit me. I stumbled back, holding my poison injected arm to my side.

Breathing heavily, I side stepped the second tail strike and sliced my sword (which was in my other hand) in a downward strike and its tail came off. The Chimera roared in rage and blew fire at the warehouse roof. _No! _I thought. Suddenly a wave appeared out of nowhere and put out the fire as soon it touched the roof. I saw Bryan drop his hands to his knees as his energy was drained out of him. I set a mental reminder to thank him, although he might not care, considering he doesn't really talk.

I saw Layla Jacobs running to Hayden, who was cut in three places in her leg.

_Dammit! _I thought, _dammit, dammit, dammit! Need a plan, need a plan, need a plan, got it!_

I whistled sharply, three ascending notes, followed by two descending notes. Celeste Mun, Blaine Lung, Luis Ko, and Calder Huang seemed to morph out of the crowd of sword fighters. Kaitlin Lee, Leila Lam, and Selina La followed behind, with their longbows slung over their shoulders **(P.S. The names I just mentioned are part of the Alpha team)**. My sis, Dylan, stayed with the other archers, directing them. I explained my plan as quickly as I could, and considering the fact that the poison coursing through my veins making me want to pass out, I'm pretty sure I did pretty good trying to stay conscious.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kaitlin.

"To Layla, since I have poison coursing through my veins." My friends seemed to just notice the puddle of blood my leg was standing in. I sighed and limped over to the girl in dark clothing. She had just finished taking care of a black haired girl whose name I'm pretty sure was Hayden. Just then, an explosion was heard. The Chimera was dead.

I sighed. "Finally." Layla smiled. Then frowned when she saw the bloody thing called my leg.

"First we need to put pressure on that." She said, stretching a long bandage around it when I sat down. I tried not to yell as my leg felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing it. I grinned when I saw Luis face plant over Leila's leg. When Leila was finally done, I thanked her, stood up, and limped somewhat over to my friends.

"Jayden!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw Dylan waving me over. When I got there, which took more time than regularly needed, I saw her standing near one of the support posts. Her frown immediately told me something bad was wrong.

"What?"

"We need to leave."

"What!"

"I said, we need to leave. And I don't mean just us. All of us."

"Why?"

"There's a new prophecy."

"How do you _know _these things!"

"Remember Rachel?"

"Your see-through-the-Mist friend?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"She's the Oracle."

"… this is the perfect time for a spit take. What do you mean! Our records say Hades had cursed the last one and the next mortal that tried when loco!"

"The curse was broken. Rachel took the old mummy's place."

"Great. Why do we need to leave though?"

"The second Great Prophecy. When she became Oracle, she announced it."

"What is it!"

"_Seven half bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arm_s_ to the Doors of Death."_

"Spooky."

"I know, but the point is, they need our help. Our mother is the enemy."

"So you're saying, we have to help the people who are trying to kill our mother, who probably hate every single one of us?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, but you're announcing this."

"Joy…"

* * *

><p>5 HOURS LATER!<p>

"Okay, everyone, I have an announcement to make." Dylan said, once we were all gathered at the dining table.

She took a deep breath and said it, "We need to go to Camp Half-Blood."

You see, here was the bad part about letting them see the info about CHB.

"What? You said we wouldn't have to go there! Ever!"

"Why! We're perfectly fine here!"

"They hate us!"

"Pickles!"

We all turned to the satyr that said that. Brandon blushed. "Sorry. I'm hungry."

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we _have _ to go. I don't mean Jayden and I go and the rest of you stay. It's _war."_

"With who?"

Dylan and I looked at each other. "With our mother."

* * *

><p>Everyone took in the news pretty well, well, well enough to agree to go.<p>

"Everyone pack up." I said, dispersing everyone at the table. "We're leaving tomorrow, at noon."

When everyone left, Leila walked up to me. "Do you think they're gonna kill us?"

"Who?"

"The campers."

"Probably."

* * *

><p>At noon the next day, we did roll call. Everyone here. Everyone packed. We set off in groups of five, two being Dylan, Celeste, Leila, Selina, Blaine, Luis, Calder, or I. Kaitlin had been injured so we couldn't put too much weight on her shoulders. The other three being the campers. Just a safety precaution. Dylan had said this morning. We each took a different route, hopefully messing up the monster's minds. Just a few hellhounds or dracaena here and there. Nothing big.<p>

Celeste was my partner and we were in the same group as Hunter, Rayne, Jacob. Rayne stayed in the back with us, cause she wasn't that fond of boys, while the boys were talking about stupid stuff. Literally, they were competing to see who had the most embarrassing moment. Jacob and Hunter were good friends, and they were always pranking. Not good pranks though, they usually got caught. But they were like class clowns, they provided the happiness. Hunter more than Jacob though. I think they became friends when it was hunter who brought in Jacob.

Anyway, when we got to camp, we were at the bottom of the hill. We still had to wait for Luis and Calder's group with Cole, Holly, and Mayra.

When they arrived, apparently, a hellhound had been tailing him. And I don't mean a regular hellhound. I mean a hellhound on _steroids._ It would have one the biggest dog award. Biggest hellhound award, actually.

When that large lump of shadow was dealt with by Jacob and Bryan, we hiked up the hill. When we saw the big dragon, Celeste screamed. "Wuss." I heard someone say. I glared in that direction. That scream had brought a centaur our way. I doubt he saw up yet.

"Quick! Into the forest!" I hissed. We dove in some bushes and some hid behind rocks and trees. The centaur, who I'm pretty sure was Chiron, scratched his beard and mumbled something about his old age. Three boys, one with blonde hair,one with brown hair, and one with dark purple, almost black hair, ran up to him. They looked our age and they seemed to be discussing something.

When the centaur rode off, the blonde boy turned my way when I accidentally snapped a twig. I stood still as a boulder. I saw his piercing grey eyes but I doubt he saw any of us. The brown haired boy called him and he sprinted off.

"Why did we hide?" Selina asked when we found a large enough spot for all of us to camp.

"They don't need to know we're here. Only if absolutely necessary and we haven't gotten to that stage yet. We just need to be in their borders to stay safe."

"I thought we were supposed to help them."

"We are, but they don't need help yet."

We set up for the night and set up a night guard schedule a few feet away. Close enough to see the camp but far enough so that they could shoot at monsters without monsters knowing they were there. We slept in our camouflage sleeping bags that Jacob, Zoe, Mayra, and Bryan had stolen, one for each of us.

I sighed as an owl hooted. _How_ were we going to get the campers to trust us? They can't trust our parents, they can't trust us. Maybe we should save them when they're being attacked? Or are we just going to walk into camp and say, "Hi! Our parent is one of the titans who, by the way, hate you as you hate them. Can we help you?" Stupid. They wouldn't agree, and kill us, if we don't escape.

I could trap them when they would try to escape? Dylan and I learned how to trap people in the ground. We also know how to earth travel, but we can only go two people, not including us, at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Please tell me. Sorry all those names might confuse you but I wanted to mention everyone at least once. I might have failed at that.<strong>


	3. Memories Will Haunt You

**Jayden: You missed the deadline again!**

**Me: Hehe. Whoops.**

**Jayden: A month. A month and four days! It's next year already! Geez!**

**Dylan: So what's your excuse **_**this**_** time.**

**Me: I went on a trip with no access to my laptop.**

**Dylan: Great.**

**Me: I'll try to do an update every two weeks. A month at most.**

**Jayden: A month.**

**Me: Yes, a month. At most. I don't own PJO.**

Dylan's POV

I heard a twig snap. I ignored it. Any snap. I scratched my ear.

Suddenly, I felt something sharp against my neck. I woke up but didn't move.

"Who are you?" I heard the voice hiss in my ear. I froze. The smell of grapes drifted from his mouth to my nose.

I opened my eyes and saw a boy with dark purple-blackish hair and purple eyes. I looked over and saw Haley tied up. About fifteen kids, nine boys, six girls, managed to corner us.

I saw Jayden being cornered by the blonde dude from yesterday. My hand slipped into my pocket and I felt the blade press harder into my neck.

"Don't move." The voice hissed.

Only nine of us were awake. The others decided to be lazy bums this morning. I saw some people struggle but the "enemy" held them down.

"_What do we do now?_" I heard Zoe ask me in my head. Lucky her with her telepathy.

I mentally sighed, "_We give up._"

"_What? Why-í"_

"_Zo, listen, we're cornered. If we escape, they'll kill us._"

Zoe huffed and "said" fine in my head.

I heard Jayden's voice, "So whose butt do we have the pleasure of kicking today?"

"Shut up!" the blonde dude said.

"And who are you?"

"Shut up!" I saw some blood leaking out of Jayden's neck, less than three drops.

"Now that kinda hurt."

"Well maybe if you _shut up_!

"No thanks, I'm good."

She doesn't know when to shut up, does she?

I saw her jump up with the corner of my eye and she had two of her throwing knives in her hands.

"Never forget to disarm you enemy!" Jayden said in a more serious tone.

Three dudes not doing anything ran to the blonde dude's aid. She was cornered.

The attack went by fast.

The first dude had a bloody nose, the second was holding his leg in pain, and the third was on the ground groaning in pain as the ground was swept under him. She was still battling with blonde dude and his sword.

The action Jayden took caused the others to attack as well. I shifted a bit and found that the black haired dude was watching my sister and blonde dude fight. I tackled him down, his sword flying out of his hand and pinned him down.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy." I said in the same tone Jayden advised her captor.

He tried to break free but I wasn't the one to let go easily.

He gasped for air and my knee slammed into his chest. Winded, I left his body there and fought off one girl who saw me escaping.

The others were doing well, listening to the advice we told them on the way out.

"_Don't fight with your powers unless ABSOLUTELY necessary. No need for them to find out our parents before needed. They just need to know we can kick their butts to China and back."_

I saw Jayden struggling a bit. The blonde dude was pretty good with his sword. I felt the ground move a bit and turned around and sidestepped before the black haired dude could tackle me down. He got a face full of dirt for his troubles.

I watched in awe as the blonde dude disarmed my sister. But just one of the knives. Luckily.

Everyone was locked in battle. Lucky Zoe could tell what her attackers moves were before he did them with the help of her telepathy. Rayne and Holly were both fighting four people each. Daughter of Atlas endurance.

Alexandra was using a different way of fighting that I recognized, another technique Jayden taught us, but she didn't tell us its origin. Reina was grinning and fighting, probably because of her seeing-into-the-near-future thing she could do, and she probably won. And she did. Cole seemed to know wherever the sword was going. All of them were using swords, since I always told them to sleep with a sword handy for emergencies.

They were doing very well. Then the wind was knocked out of me as I slammed into the ground.

"Never get distracted." The black haired dude said, mocking my voice.

I stabbed him with my pendent, which didn't really help cause it was dull.

"Ouch." The black haired dude said sarcastically.

I felt something cold and metal wrap around my wrists. _Great,_ I thought, _they have handcuffs._

I felt someone pull me up and I kicked backward. The heel of my sneaker connected with the dude's skin.

"Hey!" He said, grabbing me by the chain of my handcuffs.

"Yo!" I said, as I felt myself being yanked onto my butt.

Celeste whacked the dude with the flat of her sword. Then she cut the chain of the handcuff.

A dude with brown hair waved his hand and the chains connected again. I sighed, _son of Hephaestus_.

I heard a gasp and saw that Jayden had kneed the dude where it hurts. I winced as he tripped over her foot. Jayden unsheathed her sword and said, "Let. Them. Go." The ambushers looked at the guy on the ground with a sneaker on his neck. He looked hesitant but nodded.

Jayden's POV

I lifted my foot off the guy's neck and ran to my sis who was handcuffed. We were standing on the other side of the clearing as the ambushers. I made sure my sheath had all of its knives and took a bobby pin out of my pocket. After the lock was picked, Dylan shook out her wrists.

I glanced at the ambushers as they were whispering to each other. I saw that Kari also got handcuffed, but with plastic ones. Carefully pulling it loose, I took out the pin I keep with me attached to my sword sheath and picked that lock too. Oh, the wonders of YouTube. Kari shook out her wrists too and I noticed how the plastic handcuffs had left a mark on her skin.

I felt the ground shake. I turned and saw the ambusher's reinforcements coming closer. I noticed that everyone had stuffed their sleeping bags in their bags during the switch from their leader to my sister.

"Please don't attack us." I saw a little girl about four years old say. She was holding her teddy bear and had tears in her eyes. I had to look up to see her because she was sitting on the centaur's back. She had wavy chestnut brown hair and lilac-greyish eyes. When I looked at her eyes a bit better, I noticed she was blind.

She almost fell off but was caught by the blonde haired guy. "Thanks Malcolm." She said. _Oh, _I thought, _so that's what the guy's name was._

I looked at her again and unwanted memories came back.

_{Flashback}_

_I was sliding down the railing of the marble staircase. I heard the doorbell ring and I knew who it was. _

"_Auntie Jenny!" I shouted in happiness. "Danni!" I said. I ran up to hug my four year old cousin._

"_Jayden!" she shrieked in joy. _

"_Danni!" _

"_Dylan!" There were hugs. We never got to see our family, it was an annual thing. Never before. The only exception was funerals and weddings. Danni was our best friend before Kaitlin. She had wavy brown hair like the blind girl's, but darker. Their eyes were the same too. They could have been twins._

_{Flashback Ends}_

"Jayden!"

"What!" I snapped at her.

"They asked a question."

"Which was…"

Malcolm glared at me, "What are you doing here?"

I took a deep breath, my throat felt swollen or something, from the memories of Danni.

"We're demigods, isn't this place _for_ demigods?"

"How do we know you're not a monster?"

"I thought monsters couldn't get through the border."

Malcolm glanced suspiciously at us, "How do you know that?"

I mentally panicked a bit, then calmed myself down, "Wait a second, how do we know _you're_ not a monster?"

Horse-dude cleared his throat, "Anyway, this _is_ a place for demigods, and all demigods are welcome. Sorry for the rough welcome wagon." He smiled, trying to loosen the tension-y air.

I stayed in my normal frown.

"My name is Chiron." Chiron said, "What are your names?"

My mouth was sealed shut.

Dylan nudged me. I just nudged her back.

She took a deep breath and said her name. Everyone else was saying their name here and there.

I stayed quiet. The memories I wanted to forget were making me depressed. I couldn't talk when I was depressed because whatever would come out of my mouth would be depressing or layered with depression.

Malcolm glanced curiously at me but I just stared at the ground.

Chiron looked at me after everyone said their names. "What would be your name?"

I just swayed enough to nudge Dylan.

"Her name is Jayden." She said.

"Why can't she speak for herself?" Malcolm asked.

"Don't want to." I said. I had a feeling my voice just brought depression into the air. I spoke only the words I needed to talk in this mood. The people who came from The Warehouse, like me, knew what kind of mood I was in. Most of them didn't know why though, my memories weren't exactly sugar and rainbows that I was happy to tell them about.

I felt a few of the camper's eyes curious eyes on me.

Chiron cleared his throat again, "Well, let's move onto the camp. We would love to see if any of you will be claimed tonight. Err… how old are you?"

A chorus of "11"s and "12"s, and "13"s rang through the air. When some of them said 13, I saw him frown. I remember in one of the files, Perseus, Percy, Jackson had made a wish to the gods. To get all children claimed by their 13th birthday. Any of our claiming's, I doubt, are going to happen anytime soon.

When we got to the camp, I heard a few of my campers gasp. **(A/N You know what, to make it easier, I'm going to call people from CHB, CHB campers and the people from The Warehouse, the TW campers. Just to make it a bit easier! If you have another way to help me find a difference, feel free to review or PM me with an idea)**

The camp was more beautiful than the pictures. The lake was sparkling. The cabins were well crafted. Everyone was staring at the flying horses. I caught myself staring too. With the blind girl on his back, Chiron trotted to the big blue house. He turned to the black haired boy and said, "Pollux, do you mind taking Ariana back to her cabin?" Pollux nodded and took the blind girl, Ariana by the hand and led her to one of the big cabins.

Chiron turned to the group, "Alright, all of you go back to your daily activities. Except you Malcolm, and, Michael. You two come with me to the conference room. One of you get the rest of the cabin leaders." He turned to us, "Alright, which one of you is the leader of this… camp?"

They looked at me. I stared right back at them. "She is." Dylan announced. I glared at her.

We all walked to the house and the campers sat on the couch while Malcolm, Pollux (who came back after dropping off Ariana), Chiron and I went into a room with a ping pong table in the middle. We sat there for five minutes, waiting for Michael. When the cabin leaders filed in, they all glanced at me curiously. I just took out a sharpie and started scribbling on my shoe.

"Okay, now that we're all here, I'd like you to meet Jayden." A couple of "hi"s and "hey"s echoed around the room. I just stared at the side of the ping pong table and mumbled something I didn't even understand myself.

I heard a few feet shift and looked up. A few curious stares immediately turned away. Chiron cleared his throat. "Jayden, this is everyone else." He gave the campers a look.

The boy with black hair, Pollux, said, "Er… I'm Pollux," I almost snorted, "from Dionysus."

A girl with blonde hair and grey, bloodshot eyes, said, "I'm," sniffle "Annabeth Chase." Sniffle "From Athena."

"Piper" said the girl sitting next to her. She had a choppy hairstyle and, what looked like, multicolored eyes. She also had a Native American look to her, "from Aphrodite." That made sense.

"Nico di Angelo." Said a guy with dark hair, dark eyes, and looked a bit Spanish, or Italian. Something like that. "from Hades."

"Travis and Connor Stoll" said the taller of the two brothers, "from Hermes." Which one was which?

"Miranda Gardiner from Demeter." Another said, sending a withering glare to the taller of the two twins.

"Jason Grace." Said a guy with blue eyes and blonde hair, "from Jupi- Zeus, from Zeus." The guy stumbled over his words.

"Leo Valdez from Hephaestus." Said a Latino elfish looking guy next to them. I took note of the tool belt around his waist.

"Thalia Grace from Artemis, leader of the Hunters of Artemis. Daughter of Zeus" Said a girl who had similar looks to Jason, but with black, longer hair. I noticed the silver circlet on the head.

"Clarisse from Ares." Said a tough looking girl with her feet on the table.

"Will from Apollo." Said a tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes like Jason, but more of a glowing look than a shocking one.

"Michael from Apollo." Said the other guy. He had similar looks to with but with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Malcolm from Athena." Said Malcolm, the guy I fought earlier.

"Lou Ellen from Hecate." Said a girl with purple eyes and purple streaked black hair.

"Clovis," snore "from the Hypnos," snore "cabin." Said a sleepy boy with cow-like attributes.

"Butch, from Iris." Said a buff looking guy with a rainbow tattoo.

"Anisah from Nemesis." Said a girl with brown hair and silver-ish eyes.

"Frannie from Hebe." Said a girl with moon blonde hair and dark green eyes.

"Derek from Tyche." Said a boy with gold colored hair and wintergreen eyes.

"Kimon from Morpheus cabin." Said another boy with black hair and silvery blue eyes.

"Kay." I mumbled when they were finished and continued staring at the ping pong table as if I would die if I didn't.

"Who's your parents?" said Clarisse. My eyes flashed and narrowed.

"None of your business." I snapped at her.

She got up angrily, "What's your problem?" she snapped back at me.

Chiron motioned her to sit down. When she did, he cleared his throat once again. "Jayden had brought along some friends. More demigods." Some people started whispering.

"Now, we need to move them into the Hermes cabin. Is there enough room?"

Travis, the taller one right?, asked, "How many?"

"About 28 in total." I mumbled.

Connor, I think, looked a bit taken aback but said, "Oh, sure, that's nothing compared to how many we had _before_-" he faltered. The room fell silent. We could hear the kids outside sounding like they were playing volleyball.

Chiron cleared his throat for what could be the hundredth time today. "Okay, Travis, Connor, would you please bring the new campers to the Hermes cabin?" The nodded silently.

When all of us filed out of the room, I saw Cole holding a ping pong ball and a lit match. "Cole! Put it down!" he jumped and almost set the couch on fire. As Rayne pat out the rest of the flames, I got everyone up and tried to get them out the door.

When we walked by, the CHB campers stared at us. I guess they've never seen so many campers come from the same place. We got to the cabin quick enough. I looked outside once more before stepping in. I had a feeling I've seen that girl near the fire before. Telling us that Chiron would meet us in a few, Connor and Travis went off in the direction of the garden-y cabin.

When I stepped in, almost everyone had a sneaky look and sharp noses. Some had differences. The unclaimed. I could easily tell who went into each cabin but I guess that guessing your parent isn't very precise. There were about 14 people in the cabin total. About forty kids in one cabin, then again, this cabin is one of the biggest of the Olympians (besides Hera and Zeus).

We twenty-eight took the beds farthest from the others and closer to the back windows and doors. I almost decided to drop my bag, then I remembered whose cabin I was in. I slipped it back on my back and swept my bangs away from my eyes and mouth.

_Are we leaving again?,_ I heard Zoe say in my mind.

_No, but who's the patron god of this cabin?,_ I replied.

I heard the others slipping their backpacks on again and smiled to myself.

"Dammit!" I heard a girl's voice say. "Give it _back, _Kane!" I sighed and turned around. Mayra and Kane were bickering again.

I saw Kane holding Mayra's iPod in one hand and her handheld laptop in the other. I sighed again.

"What's the magic word?"

"Give it to me now or I'll kick you so hard, you won't have children."

"That works too, I guess." said Kane, handing her back both her electronics she safely stored in her backpack.

I whistled for their attention and led them outside, where Chiron was waiting.

**Me: 2,934 words.**

**Jayden: Jeez, you had a lot more time to do more.**

**Me: Just stop talking.**

**Jayden: How do you miss a deadline by so much? This chapter was ready a week ago!**

**Me: Because I wanted to update it right on the deadline, then forget, then had a project, then went on a four day trip.**

**Jayden: Well isn't someone busy.**


	4. IMPORTANT TO THE LIFE OF THIS STORY

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Jayden: How can you be happy in a time of crisis!**

**Dylan: What? Did you break you leg, your arm, your head?**

**Jayden: She'd going on hiatus!**

**Me: -_-**

**Dylan: WHAT! This is a time of crisis!**

**Me: -_-'**

**Jayden: I hate you so FU-(this word has been removed for your own good) much!**

**Me: It's only slight hiatus. I just need time since I have a project and the NY State tests are earlier, and I just took an important test...**

**Jayden: Important test my a-(another word remover for your own good)! What test is so important?**

**Me: My SATs.**

**Jayden: *pause* *thinks* You're twelve.**

**Me: Yes, Captain Obvious.**

**Jayden: What- how- why?**

**Me: What? **

**Dylan: Never mind her. **

**Me: Okay, so slight hiatus. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so I'll post it ASAP. Sorry you guys, but I'm seriously busy. Review and tell me if I should continue or delete this story entirely. I don't mind either answer. I want to delete it anyway. If I don't get at least 10 of your opinions (reviews) in the next two or three weeks, I'm deleting this. But I'll tell you if I am deleting this or not. And don't tell me, it's your decision, just give me a yes or no. Maybe I'll even start a new create your own character story. But I'm not guaranteeing that if you submitted a character here, you'll get a part in the next story. It'll also be in a poll on my profile. I'll count votes in a month and a half. If you vote in the poll and in a review, they count as separate votes.**


	5. We Tour Camp, Not Flirting

**Me: Here again.**

**Jayden: How long has it been now?**

**Dylan: I don't know. What do I look like? A calendar?**

**Jayden: Depends on how you look.**

**Dylan: Gee. Thanks.**

**Jayden: You're welcome. Oh, and P.S. Aeron Thana wants to know if you want her to continue the story. And also, if you submitted a character, if that character could die in the story, but she'll make sure it's a heroic death. Please let us know!**

**Me: I don't own PJO!**

"Now for the tour of the camp. I might have to get someone else to help you halfway through because I have to teach archery. Lunch is in about an hour. And also, this is a bit of a large group. Could I split you up into about four different groups?" Chiron asked.

I looked behind me and saw most of them nodding nodded.

We split up into groups by our friends. Chiron looked a bit impressed with our quick organization. Then again, it would hard to be organized with more than 100 people in a large camp. **(Remember, more people have been claimed and found since Percy's wish) **

I walked over to the group with the least amount of people, Zoe, Hayden, Reina, and Rayne. The other groups were a bit larger than normal but I ignored it. We got a tour of all the cabins and part of the woods. Then we split up halfway through, the camp was bigger than I read about. Our tour guide was Malcolm. He kept on looking back at me, like he wanted to say something but couldn't. Or he was seeing if I was still there and didn't run away.

There was an awkward silence as I walked next to him; the other girls were talking about something I didn't have the will to eavesdrop on. I needed something as an icebreaker. And no, an icepick will _not_ work in this situation.

"Sorry for kicking you." I said.

He shrugged, "I would do the same in your position."

I grinned, "But you didn't. And you got beat by a girl."

He had a playful glare in his eyes. "Well, you kicked me where no boy should be kicked."

My grin widened. "How else do you beat a boy in battle?"

He shoved me, playfully.

I shoved back.

"Hey! You guys!" We turned to the voice.

"Stop flirting! We're on a tour, some sort of trail of love!" We turned red as Reina said that. When Malcolm turned to face the front, I waved my hand and Reina "accidentally" tripped over a suspicious looking dirt hill that wasn't there before. As she glared at me, I chuckled.

Malcolm looked at me, "What?"

"Nothing." I said.

The tour was almost over. Before Malcolm could talk about the mess hall, an eerie horn sounded. Malcolm stumbled.

"What?" I said.

"The camp is being attacked."

**I put this off for long enough. Now that it's break, there are only two things left to be done. Sleep and make more chapters. I know I usually write longer chapters, but I put this off for a month, and this is all I wrote. The may end up staying this long, occasionally longer. The poll to decide whether to delete this or not is still going on. Everyone seems to like this story, so on it goes. But I still want opinions. Again, sorry for the short chapter, no promises about the next.**


	6. Well, Easy Enoug WHOA Big Giant

**Jayden: Ooooh! We're being attacked!**

**Dylan: *facepalm* and when is that ever good?**

**Jayden: Uh, I dunno.**

**Dylan: *facepalm***

**Me: Okay, I'm not sure how much longer this took, because I'm not sure how long this is gonna be… but I'm just saying I'm starting this right after I updated with the fifth chapter. And by the way, I'm starting a questionnaire about PJO and HoO. **

**Prize:**** There are two winners, a winner that is an anonymous user, and a logged on user. The anonymous winner will be announced (sorry, that's it). I will read and comment all of the logged on user's stories (as long as I read the book it's based on) and he/she will also be announced. First right answer is the winner for both users. Here is the question:**

"_**What is the name of the HoO book coming out before The Mark of Athena?"**_

**Clue:**** It's not The Son of Neptune.**

**I'm feeling kinda ignored for lack of reviews on the fifth chapter. I know three people have read it. Hiding from Traffic Stats is like hiding from your mother by standing in front of her, and she's not blind. **

**And it feels like you all just gave up on me. Like the chapters weren't good enough. **

**What if I were to make a poll for each chapter on my profile page, and you just review whether it was good or not, and if have actual ideas, PM or review me?**

_**Oh, and this battle goes on at the exact time Percy is fighting at Camp Jupiter.**_

**Now on with the story:**

Jayden's POV

Oh great, first day, and the camp is attacked! Whoopee!

That was sarcasm.

The good part is we get to show off our awesome skills with weapons today, though. Zoe, Hayden, Reina, Rayne, and I grin at each other.

"We need armor." Malcolm said. We (except Malcolm) cracked up. Then we ran into battle. Ignoring all the things Malcolm yelled at us (one including something about a suicidal spree, as in, we all want to die or something like that). Everyone else from the Warehouse was there already. Everyone else was gawking at us.

I almost froze in my tracks when I saw what we were dealing with. Thousands of thousands of Earthborn, empousai, and a giant that I do not know the name of. "Mother really hates this camp." I muttered.

"I know right." Said Dylan.

And then we charged into battle like we were looking for a death sentence. No armor, just out weapons. My throwing knife flew at the empousai. I grabbed it out of the dust and stabbed another. My sword came out and off with another empousai's head. Then I noticed something. The Earthborn wouldn't die.

The just turned to mud, and then turned back into Earthborn. A string of curses. I hear Zoe say, "Invisible." And watched her and her cloak turn empousai into dust. I knew my friends were smart. They were taking down the empousai first, and scattering the dust, because the first fifteen had regrown out of it. I kicked the dust, scattering it everywhere. I coughed as my eyes watered. I swiped my sword and another went down.

**Third Person POV**

Reina and her halberd were taking down monster after monster. An empousai regrew behind her, but before it could strike, a familiar blade went through its middle, Jacob standing there with a grin. Reina smiled back and they went hacking down monster like wheat (I don't think Demeter likes that simile).

Hayden was swinging her scythe in a windmill motion and took down three empousai and an Earthborn got caught in the swing. An Earthborn behind her was about to smash her to pieces with a tree branch, but an arrow hissed through the air and took him down. Hayden looked for the archer, who happened to be Bryan. Hayden smiled at him and he saluted her, shooting more arrows from his place in the near trees.

Rayne is like an animal. Empousai after empousai fall at the hand of her sword. She's determined and watches her own back. She's like that; she has her own rhythm and pattern, when to turn and when to fight what's in front of her. Her shield comes out as she gets swarmed. Kaitlin's there to help. They both use they're blades as if they were their limbs, Kaitlin and her daggers work as one, as Rayne chops empousai like crazy. There are almost as many empousai as Earthborn, which the campers tried to take down, after they stopped gawking at us. They're distracting them, which is good.

Mayra's fans are a blur. The slice and fan away the dust in one motion. Smart girl. One fan is slightly dented. The only thing that can get past her is someone with a shield, which, luckily, the empousai were not smart enough to bring. She has a cut on her leg, but not anything serious. Her face is scratched, but that just might have to do with the fact that she's fighting near the scratchy pines.

Kane is swinging his mace. He left it on the staff, but it isn't enough. Soon he's surrounded. With a press of a button, the only thing keeping the mace on the staff is a chain. He spins and the weapon takes out five. One gets to scratch his face, but is soon left to dust. The sweeping motions of the mace are blowing away the dust, spreading it thin. He's fighting monsters like a, well, monster.

Layla's whip is flying, her spear in the other hand. She taught herself how to use a whip in her left hand and a spear in her right, even though she's a righty. She's covering herself; she doesn't appear to need help. Her whip is a bit battered, but holds strong. She had a cut on her spear arm, but it doesn't make a difference. She's a whirlwind of power. A stab here, a cut there. She's not going to stop anytime soon.

Haley and Hunter have each other's backs. Both blades slice through empousai like butter. They see what the other sees. Almost as if they're souls were intertwined. Haley gets hit by an arrow, courtesy of the nearest empousai, but she just pulls it out and keeps on fighting. Haley ends up getting a dagger in the stomach. Hunter fights for both of them, shielding and protecting her. They are, after all, best of friends.

Adrian punches and shields himself. The spiked leather strap on his knuckles injures the monsters, and the shield bashes the injured to dust. Not everything dies immediately, but they always do. He doesn't have anyone at his back, and an arrow between the shoulder blades knocks him out of the battle. Bryan steps in and fights for him. His friend is not going to die.

James is fighting silently. You wouldn't think he had a partner. But if you looked carefully, monsters were going down without him even touching them. Zoe was at his side, although she was not seen. James doesn't know where she is, he only knows that he's fighting with her.

Alexandra is fighting with daggers. It isn't enough though. But that's alright; Lief is there with his longer knife. Slices those she cannot reach. He does not know it, but Alexandra had been the one to bring Lief in. Jayden knows of it, and made them partners. Alexandra is fighting those too close and Lief is fighting those farther.

Holly was doing fine. Her shield spiraled outward and knocked over an empousai. Her sword was flying, sending monsters to the depths of Tartarus. An empousai catches her by surprise, and her sword goes flying. Before she could be slicked by the spear flying at her, two daggers knock it away. Cole stands with them crossed at the hilt. Holly whips out her knife and slashes at the monster that threw the spear. A few slashes later, it's dust.

Kari's using her double edged sword. Her own little weapon of mass destruction. Her finger flicks a switch, and her hilt grows taller, and soon, she's hold as double ended sword on both sides. (It's like that light saber in Star Wars were you can spin it and it has only a hilt in the middle.) She spins it like Hayden's scythe and a dozen monsters bow to the silent girl's killing weapon. Each slice sends a monster to dust. Ryder is watching her back. His stygian iron sword absorbs the dust, no need for blowing it away. The dust seems to make the sword glow a dark aura and Ryder seems powered by it. Ryder and Kari are yin and yang. Ryder yells and threatens. Kari is silent. But both fight with a power that makes them stronger. Together, they fight as one.

The empousai number is growing scarce. Soon there are none at all. The only things left standing are the giant and Earthborn.

**Jayden's POV**

I had an idea. A voice beside me made me jump. "What's your idea?"

I scanned my surroundings and then realized who it was. "Zoe, quit doing that. You're gonna get me killed." A single word makes her visible again. She's grinning and her knife is coated in a mixture of monster slime and monster dust. "I need your cloak." Her smile fades. She doesn't like sharing her cloak. "It's only for a second," I continued, "I just can't have anyone see me use my powers. The Earthborn are a problem. They can't die at all." She hesitantly hands it over.

"If you break it, you have to buy me a new one." I rolled my eyes and said the magic word. I was invisible. I looked for a spot where the Earthborn were most. I raised both hands up, and brought them down with a force that almost made me owe Zoe a new cloak of invisibility. All the Earthborn were squished flat, it was actually a funny sight. While the campers were trying to figure out how the Earthborn killed themselves, me and the Warehouse (I know the name is funny) were tending to _our_ wounded. A half a square of ambrosia later, we were all patched up.

Climbing up the hill was harder than going down, especially if there is a giant standing at the top of it, who is essentially your half-brother. He had a dark aura, and seemed to glare at the sun. I immediately knew this was the "Anti-Apollo". Too bad we needed a god to kill it… Would a demititan work as both? A demi-, but did it have to be a descendent of a god? Gaea is considered a goddess in some myths…

But then we would need a god. I shook that thought entirely out of my head. The god had to be immortal, not just a children of one. I paused, _or did it?_

**I hope this was good enough. And I hope I included all of your characters. Characters from CHB will come in later. I hope you understood who you character was crushing on. Except for a few. Next chapter, we're going to go against a giant that has the ability to kill us just by touching us, because we'd be smooshed under his finger.**


	7. 7 Reviews

You know what I notice? I'm majorly sucking at this. How about this, I delete this story, then write a new one? I just need minor characters for that one though. So how about it? If I don't get at least 7 reviews. 7. I know that five of you had alerted this story. I have Traffic Stats. So I expect it. Really. Nobody seems to care about this anymore, and now I am just plain sucking at this. New story. You better give me answers by April 18, 10:00 Eastern Time, USA. I'm serious this time.

P.S. Either way, I'm writing a new story. And when I do, I'm only going collect characters by PM. So you have to PM me if you want a character in it (when I ask), and I'll send you the form.


	8. Not a Chapter, But a Warning

16 days left. I got three reviews, they all want it continued, one more than the other two, who wanted to be in the new story, which they will be in. 16 days. 4 more reviews. That's all I'm asking for. You can ask to continue this story, or you can not ask, but ask to be in the new story, if you are a user. I'm serious about deleting.


	9. More Characters

Hello again. I'm torturing you with this, aren't I? Well, the amount of focus I _want_ to put in this story will just kill it. I'm serious. I'm in love with the new idea for my story. And for the new OC's I wanted you guys to submit in it? Well, I got three, almost four, already, so I'm officially off this story.

Sorry you guys.

P.S. If one of you want to submit a character (for the new story), and you're a user, ask and I'll PM you the OC form. One more. That's it. Preferably a kid of Morpheus. Boy or girl, you're choice. I also need one to die. Any god (has to be a god, not Big 3) or goddess.

So here's what I need.

-Boy or girl of Morpheus.

-Kid of any to die in the same chapter he's introduced in.

I'll PM you the form, you review with the one you want to submit.

New: P.S. Maybe. Once I'm done with my new story (and hopefully, it's planned sequel), I may rewrite this one. Do you think I should delete it or leave it up (but as completed or something)?


	10. Need Characters for New Story

Hello again. I am officially putting off this story to rewrite later. I just want to say, for my new story, if you want to submit an OC, I need:

-Boy or girl of Morpheus.

-Kid of any to die in the same chapter he's introduced in.

-Romans (to be put in the supposed sequel to the new story and maybe the new story itself)

If you want to submit a Roman, I only need 4 or 5.

I'll PM you the form, you review with the one you want to submit.


	11. Need More Characters for a New Story

_ Seriously! 75 freaking hits_ and _only one person_ wanted to submit an OC!_ Seriously!_

-Kid of any to die in the same chapter he's introduced in. (Make it a Hermes kid)

-Romans (to be put in the supposed sequel to the new story and maybe the new story itself)

If you want to submit a Roman, I only need 4 or 5.

I'll PM you the form. Review telling me which character you want to submit and their godly parentage.

P.S. The characters people submit into this story may go into the planned possible sequel to the new story. At the end of each chapter, you get a thank you note for letting me use your character.

* * *

><p>Do you hate your school? Well, be lucky. See what these kids have to go through...<p>

In 2002, a special needs student named Andre McCollins was allegedly strapped down and electrocuted for hours, leaving him with permanent brain damage, all because he refused to take off his jacket . The people torturing Andre were officials at his school. You can watch what happened on video.

The video was shot at a Massachusetts school for special needs kids called the Judge Rotenberg Center (JRC). Gregory Miller used to be a teacher there, and he says electrocuting kids as punishment is extremely common - even for minor offenses like raising your hand to go to the bathroom.

**"A non-verbal, nearly blind girl with cerebral palsy was shocked for attempts to hold a staff member's hand - her attempts to communicate and to be loved,"** Gregory says.

Gregory desperately wants to help the kids at the JRC - that's why he started a petition on demanding that the JRC stop using electroshock to punish kids.

Gregory says the JRC's founder created electroshock devices which are _even stronger than police stun guns_ to punish students for bad behavior. An official at the United Nations said that using these devices on children is considered torture.

According to the Boston Globe , the JRCs founder resigned after being charged with misleading a grand jury by destroying video footage of other students being shocked.

Gregory believes that if thousands of people sign his petition, his former bosses will capitulate in the intense pressure generated by a national spotlight.

Without spaces:

www. change. org/ petitions/ judge-rotenberg-educational-center-please-stop-painful-electric-shocks-on-your-students


	12. Done

I am done with characters. Me no need no more.

Thank you.


End file.
